Freedom Palace the School of Dragonmasters
by Angy one
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr. Ein Jahr foller aufregender Ereignisse und Aberteuer. Aber auch ein Jahr in dem somanch ein Geheimniss gelüftet wird. Sirius ist zurück!
1. 1 Ein unerwarteter Zuhörer

Disclaimer: Eigentümer von Harry Potter und seiner Welt ist JKR.  
  
AN: Einigen von euch wird die Story bekannt vor Kommen. Da mir in den  
Reviews nahe gelegt worden ist doch bitte etwas ausführlicher zu  
schreiben, habe ich mich entschieden die Geschichte zu überarbeiten.  
Parallel hier zu läuft eine weitere Geschichte die sich ebenfalls um  
Die Schule der Drachenmeister dreht. Und das ist nun die neue Version  
von „Das 6. Schuljahr"...  
  
1. Ein unerwarteter Zuhörer  
  
Seit Harry's Ankunft im Ligusterweg war einiges geschehen.  
  
Am dritten Tag nach Ferienbeginn wurde Dudley von einer Polizeistreife nach Hause gebracht.  
  
Er und seine Schlägerbande hatten, wie schon so oft ein jüngeres Kind verprügelt. Doch dieses Mal ging das Ganze, zu Dudleys Unglück nicht so glimpflich aus.  
  
Erik Linsdröm musste mit schweren inneren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden und hätte eine Nachbarin des Betroffenen nicht die Ambulanz und Polizei verständigt, wäre der Bub möglicherweise verblutet.  
  
Der hinzugekommene Streifenwagen hatte die Bande, dank des Tipps der Nachbarin, schließlich an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt, dem Spielplatz aufgegriffen. Als dann Dudley von den Beamten nach Hause gebracht worden war, versuchte seine Mutter natürlich ihren kleinen Liebling zu verteidigen. Vernon hingegen schrie die Ordnungshüter förmlich an, unter anderem gab er den Beamten zu verstehen, wie sie den nur daran denken könnten, dass sein Sohn überhaupt zu so etwas fähig wäre.  
  
Nichts des zu trotz, bekam Dudley daraufhin vom Jugendgericht drei Monate Freizeitarrest und 50 Sozialstunden auferlegt.  
  
Das nächste Ereignis fand, dann in der zweiten Woche von Harrys Ferien Stadt.  
  
In diesen Tagen klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür zu Harrys Zimmers.  
  
Was will denn Tante Petunia von mir, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Es konnte nur Tante Petunia sein, denn Dudley saß im Knast und Onkel Vernon war bei der Arbeit und außerdem hatten die Dursleys sich bis jetzt damit zufrieden gegeben, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Schweren Herzens rief er: „Herein!", und wie erwartet trat daraufhin Tante Petunia ein.  
  
In diesem Moment malte er sich schon wieder, irgendein schreckliches Szenario aus.  
  
Doch zu Harrys großer Überraschung wirkte sie, anders als sonst, besorgt.  
  
Sie trat an das Bett, auf dem er bis vor ein paar Augenblicken vollkommen in Gedanken versunken gesessen hatte, und setzte sich auf die Kante.  
  
Die Worte, die sie nun sagen würde, wird Harry James Potter niemals vergessen. Denn es wird das erste Mal sein, das seine Tante freiwillig und in dieser Form mit ihm über seine Mutter sprechen wird.  
  
„Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck in deinen Augen, da er auch mir nicht fremd ist. Als man ihn in meinen Augen sah, hatte ich gerade erfahren, dass meine Elter und später dann deine Mutter gestorben waren. Daraus schlisse ich, dass du entweder jemanden verloren hast oder, dass dir irgendetwas Schreckliches zugestoßen ist.  
  
Ich tippe jetzt einfach auf das Erste.  
  
Wen hast du verloren?"  
  
Zuerst war Harry ziemlich verdutzt über die Worte seiner Tante, die ihn beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang gedemütigt hatte. Jedoch fing er sich rasch und begann gegen seine Überzeugung zu erzählen.  
  
Er redete sich den ganzen Schmerz über den Tod seines Paten Sirius von der Seele, erzählte ihr von seinem schrecklichen fünften Schuljahr, und die Ereignisse der vorausgehenden Schuljahre. Sagte ihr, warum er der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte und schilderte ihr die Prophezeiung.  
  
„Ich hasse diesen ganzen Rummel um meine Person. Warum kann ich nicht ein ganz normales leben führen.", mit diesen Worten endete er.  
  
Es war bereits dunkel geworden.  
  
Während seiner ganzen Erzählung waren ihm stille Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen.  
  
Harry war am Ende so müde von all den schlaflosen Nächten, dass er, erleichtert darüber, dass er seine Gefühle und Gedanken endlich jemandem mitgeteilt hatte, beinahe sofort einschlief.  
  
Aufgrund seiner Erzählung hatte Petunia einen Entschluss gefasst...  
  
AN: Es existieren bei dieser Story bereits sieben Kapitel, neue Kapitel  
gibt's aber erst ab drei Reviews pro Kapitel.  
  
Sollten sich Fehler bei den Namen, den Zaubern oder der Handlung die  
vom Fünften Buch herrührt eingeschlichen haben bitte ich darum mir dies  
mitzuteilen. 


	2. 2 Eifersucht und Einsicht

AN.: Disklaimer siehe Kapitel 1.  
  
2. Eifersucht und Einsicht  
  
Onkel Vernon erfuhr diese Nacht etwas, dass für ihn zuvor unmöglich schien.  
  
Petunia kam in das peinlich saubere Wohnzimmer der Familie und erblickte beinahe sofort ihren Ehemann. „Hallo mein Schatz! Wo warst du denn, hat dieses Balg da oben etwa schon wieder Ärger gemacht?", begrüßte er sie. Petunia setzte sich neben ihn und begann zu erzählen.  
  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich habe beschlossen, insofern Harry es möchte, ihm ebenfalls die Wahrheit zu sagen."  
  
...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen als Harry zum Frühstücken nach unten ging, fand er dort nur seine Tante vor und es machte ihn stutzig, dass sich, auf der Seite des Tisches wo er normalerweise aß, ein Teller mit Spiegeleier, Speck, Toast und andere Dinge von denen Harry im Ligusterweg sonst nur träumen konnte befand.  
  
„Harry, wenn du möchtest, fahren wir heute nach London in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen."  
  
Hatte das seine Tante gerade eben gesagt oder träumte er nur. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Erst gestern hatte sie ihm zugehört, als es ihm schlecht ging und ihm somit geholfen mir Sirius Tot etwas besser klarzukommen und man muss zugeben, in solchen Dingen schien sie sehr gut zu sein, und jetzt dass.  
  
Was ist mit ihr geschehen? Gestern hört sie mir zu macht sich Sorgen um mich und heute will sie mit mir einkaufen gehen. Etwas kann hier nicht stimmen. Bin ich etwa im falschen Film?, dachte er, doch Harry konnte sich auf das Verhalten seiner Tante einfach keinen Reim machen und so beschloss er sie einfach zu fragen:  
  
„Warum bist du auf einmal so nett zu mir?"  
  
Da war sie, die Frage. Petunia hatte gehofft, diese Frage niemals beantworten zu müssen, doch nun war es soweit und Harry wollte eine Antwort:  
  
„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und ich habe mich immer davor gefürchtet sie dir zu erzählen, doch nun muss ich wohl oder übel dazu stehen. ... Ich war immer eifersüchtig auf meine Schwester, deine Mutter.   
  
Es gab viele Gründe für meine Eifersucht, Lili durfte nach Hogwarts gehen und ich nicht. Sie hatte jünger geheiratet als ich. Früher dachte ich, dass das ein Fehler gewesen sie, doch es war die beste Entscheidung, die sie treffen konnte. Ich war eifersüchtig, weil ihr dank der Magie vieles leichter fiel. Des Weiteren bekam sie, einfach so, als Geschenk zum Ferienbeginn, alles was sie wollt. Unsere Eltern erfüllten ihr einfach jeden Wunsch. Zum Beispiel schickten sie ihr jeden Monat Süßigkeiten, wenn sie schrieb, sie bräuchte etwas Geld bekam sie es.  
  
Das sind nur wenige Gründe, die ich aufgezählt habe, es gab aber viele mehr.  
  
Bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt hatte ich immer nur die guten Seiten ihres Hexendaseins gekannt, dies sollte sich aber ändern...  
  
Eines Morgens, Vernon war auf Geschäftsreise klingelte es an der Tür. Zuerst wollte ich nicht öffnen, da es erst 4.30 Uhr war, jedoch als ich durchs Fenster sah, dass deine Eltern und einige andere Zauberer vor der Tür standen, öffnete ich.  
  
Zuerst dachte ich, ich erwürge meine Schwester, da es zwar nebelig und noch sehr dunkel war, jedoch die Nachbarn hätten sie durchaus sehen können. Bei dem Anblick der Leute erschrak ich. Alle waren von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bespritzt, einige waren sogar verletz. Mir war klar, dass irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste und, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatten als zu mir zu kommen.  
  
Ich trat von der Tür weg und ließ sie hinein. Man erzählte mir, dass sie sich vor kurzem ein heftiges Duell mit den Todesessern des dunklen Lords geliefert hatten, und dass sie wegen einem Antiaparationszauber nicht aparieren konnten.  
  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich, dass die Magische Welt auch ihre dunklen Seiten hat.  
  
An diesem Tag musste ich Lili versprechen, sollte ihr etwas geschehen, immer auf dich aufzupassen...  
  
Ein halbes Jahr später wurde sie ermordet.  
  
Bis gestern Nacht wusste sogar Vernon nichts von diesem Vorfall. Ich hatte ihm alles verschwiegen.", schloss Tante Petunia.  
  
Während sie erzählte, hatten die beiden sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt. Harry kannte nun eine ganz andere Seite seiner Tante. Denn während sie erzählt hatte, sah man in ihren Augen Trauer und Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Schwester.  
  
Einkaufen klang gar nicht so schlecht...  
  
AN.: Also was ich im ersten Kapitel vergessen habe zu erwähnen ist, dass mich vom schreiben und Posten niemand abhalten kann. Denn in erster Linen schreibe ich für mich. Aber ohne eine gewisse Anzahl von Reviews gibt es neue Kapitel nur im abstand von mehreren Monaten.  
  
Und nun zu den Reviews:  
  
Danke an:  
  
White Silver Black  
  
backblack  
  
Kissymouse  
  
Tolotos: Eigentlich ist, dass „Das 6. Schuljahr"nur mit anderem Titel, die Kapitel etwas mehr ausgebaut und die Storyline etwas weiter entwickelt.  
  
Nici Black meine Beta 


	3. 3 Die Winkelgasse 1

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1 (Gilt auch für alle folgenden Kapitel)

* * *

****

**3. Die Winkelgasse 1**

Trotz seiner Anfänglichen Unsicherheit stimmte Harry, dem Einkaufen, dann doch noch zu. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen zog sich Harry an und stieg dann in den Wagen seiner Tante.  
  
Während Tante Petunia und er unterwegs zum „Tropfenden Kessel"waren, überlegte er bereits was er besorgen wollte, denn die Einkaufsliste für die Schule hatte er noch nicht. Auf seine ZAG Ergebnisse musste er ebenfalls noch warten. Am meisten interessierte ihn seine Note in Zaubertränke, denn dieses Jahr hatte nicht Professor Snape die Bewertung vorgenommen.  
  
Harry wurde von seiner Tante aus den Gedanken gerissen indem sie fragte: „Wie hast du das eigentlich die ganzen Jahre mit deinen Hausaufgaben gemacht. Denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte Lily immer Unmengen von Hausaufgaben. Mich würde interessieren wann, du deine gemacht hast, besonders in den Jahren in denen deine Schulsachen im Schrank unter der Treppe weggesperrt waren?"  
  
Harry wusste nicht was er seiner Tante darauf entgegnen sollte.  
  
Einerseits konnte er ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen, andererseits einfach etwas erfinden, wie zum Beispiel er habe sie einfach im Zug geschrieben. Eigentlich wollte er seiner Tante die Wahrheit sagen, doch andererseits wusste er nicht ob, dass ganze nur ein Trick von Vernon war um ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vielleicht doch lieber Zuhause geblieben wäre. Doch nun war es zu spät.  
  
Entgegen seiner eigentlichen Überzeugung rang er sich dazu durch seiner Tante Petunia die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Doch wo er seine Schulbücher versteckt hatte verriet er ihr nicht. Mann konnte ja nie wissen.  
  
Sie war sichtlich überrascht über den Einfallsreichtum ihres Neffen.  
  
Tante Petunia hatte den Wagen in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels geparkt.  
  
Als die beiden nun den Schankraum betraten, verstummten alle. Harry entging nicht, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Er flüsterte seiner Tante zu: „Einfach weiter gehen, ich erklär dir später warum."  
  
Als die beiden den „Tropfenden Kessel"durch den Hinterausgang verlassen hatten, zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und öffnete vor den Augen der staunenden Tante den Weg in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Zuerst wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, was da vor ihren Augen geschah, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass aus der solide scheinenden Wand gerade eben ein prachtvoller Torbogen entstanden war.  
  
Petunia blickte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben auf die Winkelgasse.  
  
Es herrschte wie immer reges Treiben, doch anders als sonst wirkten die Hexen und Zauberer vorsichtiger, teilweise sogar ängstlich. Einige blickte hektisch um sich, beim kleinsten Geräusch zuckte jeder zusammen.  
  
Die meisten hatten Angst vor dem dunklen Lord.  
  
Der Tante war das jedoch nicht entgangen. Verwirrt fragte sie Harry: „Wieso sind die meisten so verängstigt?"Der Junge entgegnete nur, sie solle mitkommen, er erzähle es ihr, wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren.  
  
Da Tante Petunia nun mal kein Zauberergeld besaß, musste sie Muggelgeld wechseln. Deshalb war das erste Ziel der beiden die Zaubererbank Gringots.  
  
Als die Tante die Kobolde am Eingang sah, erschrak sie. Nachdem Harry ihr jedoch einige Male versicherte, dass diese harmlos seien, überwand sie sich dazu, die Bank zu betreten.  
  
„Ich würde gerne zuerst etwas Gold aus meinem Verließ holen.", wisperte Harry. Petunia nickte daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf. Ihr war dies auch nur recht, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung was Harry von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte.  
  
Wenn sie gewusst hätte was nun auf sie zukäme, hätte sie wohl kaum eingewilligt und als sie von einem Kobold begleitet mit einem bei Gringots üblichen „Wagen"zu den Kerkern hinunter fahren sollte, ahnte sie schreckliches.  
  
Sie sollte Recht behalten...

* * *

**Danke an:**  
  
**Minnilein** Meine E-Mailadresse steht in meinem User Profil. Würde mich aber trotzdem über ein Review freuen.  
  
**Kissymouse** Später kommt dann noch ein Teil in dem ich ihren plötzlichen Wandel erkläre. Also gedulde dich noch ein wenig. Was ein zusammentreffen angeht wird kaum etwas passieren den Grund dafür gibt's dann auch später.  
  
**Tolotos** Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass jetzt beide Kapitel ne ganze Word Seite länger sind.

**Stella**


	4. 4 Die Winkelgasse 2

**AN: Es tut mir leid, dass ihr auf dieses Kapitel so lange habt warten müssen. Meine Mama war der Meinung ich würde zuviel Zeit am Computer verbringen und so hat sie einfach **

**1) das Internett Kabel versteckt und **

**2) meine schnurlose Maus und Tastatur konfisziert.**

* * *

**Die Winkelgasse 2**

**_Petunia's Pov_**

_Auf was hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen? Seit wir diese Bank betreten hatten, hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Doch meine Neugierde darüber wie viel meine kleine Schwester ihrem Sohn vermacht hatte siegte._

_Hätte ich mich darauf doch nie eingelassen._

_Als diese ratternde Karre endlich zum Stillstand kam war der Gedanke auf eine erneute reise mit diesem Ding jedoch vergessen._

_Langsam öffnete sich das soeben aufgeschlossene Verließ zum Vorschein kam ein beachtlicher Haufen an unterschiedlichen Münzen._

_Meines Erachtens nach nicht gerade wenig, aber leider wusste ich nicht was es Wert war, sodass ich eigentlich nicht spekulieren sollte._

_**Petunia's Pov ende**_

Nachdem Harry seinen Geldbeutel gefüllt hatte verließen er und seine Tante die Verließe, auf demselben Weg wie sie gekommen waren, wieder. Petunia war zwar etwas blass um die Nasenspitze doch anscheinend ging es ihr, nach dieser waghalsigen fahrt, einigermaßen gut.

Nun mussten sie nur noch für Petunia Geld wechseln. Nachdem, dass geschehen war verließen sie die Bank.

Sie schlenderten eine Ganze Weile durch die einzelnen Geschäfte als Harry, der Laden, der Weasley Zwillinge entdeckte.

Erneut beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl eigentlich sollte er ja hinein gehen um kurz hallo zu sagen, doch wie würden sie reagieren, würden sie Fragen stellen sollte er nicht lieber Zuhause bei den Dursley's sein wo er in Sicherheit war?

Harry ging es zwar besser aber er wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, in der Gegenwart von Fred oder George in Tränen auszubrechen .Er entschied sich einfach weiter zu gehen, er würde noch früh genug wieder stark sein müssen, doch noch wahren die Erinnerungen an den Tod von Sirius einfach noch zu frisch.

Da Harry aber noch Unmengen von Hausaufgaben zu machen hatte ging er mit seiner Tante in ein Geschäft für Schreibutensilien, um sich ein paar neue Federn, Pergamentrollen und Tinte zu kaufen.

Harrys nächstes Ziel war Qualität für Quidditch. Petunia konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man auf so einem Besen wirklich fliegen konnte und so musste Harry ihr versprechen, sobald er seinen Feuerblitz wieder hat, es ihr zu zeigen. Harry ging durch die einzelnen Regalreihen auf der Suche nach etwas ganz bestimmten.

Einem Schnatz.

Nachdem er einen hatte ging er mit seiner Tante noch ein Eis essen.

Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende Petunia und Harry verließen die Winkelgassen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen ging Harry auf sein Zimmer, er war zwar noch nicht müde doch er hatte keinen Hunger und wollte auch etwas Zeit alleine verbringen.

Auf dem Bett liegend ließ er den Tag Revue passieren.

Irtgendwie war es doch merkwürdig, dass er keinem Mitglied des Ordens über den Weg gelaufen war, wo er doch eigentlich Tag und Nacht beobachtet wurde.

Harry war zu müde sich darüber lange Gedanken zu machen und schlief ein und zum ersten mal seit Sirius tot hatte er keine Albträume.

Da er schlief bemerkte er jedoch nicht, dass ein Schatten aus dem Zimmer schlich...

* * *

**AN:** Ich weis das ihr euch das siecher etwas specktukulärer gedacht babt aber leider ging es nur so eine Erklärung gibt es erst später.

Danke an

**Kissymous**

**Minni**

**vero**

**ina**

**celine**


	5. 5 Wo bin ich

**5. Wo bin ich?**

* * *

**Sirius Pov**

Langsam kam ich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Was war geschehen und wo bin ich? schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Langsam kehrten auch meine Erinnerungen zurück, Bruchteil für Bruchteil schlich sich in mein Gedächtnis.

Das Duell, Bellartrix, der Schockzauber, ... das Tor. Das Tor!!! schlagartig wurde mir bewusst wo ich war „Guivara Manor. Das Portal existiert also immer noch.", sprach ich laut aus.

**Sirius Pov Ende**

****

**Christins Pov**

Ich stand schon einige Zeit in der Eingangstür zur Krankenstation, so beschloss ich ihm einfach zu antworten:

„Es war lustig mit an zu sehen wie du langsam wach wurdest Tatze."

Natürlich erwartete ich eine empörte Antwort, aber diese blieb aus. Ich konnte mir auch denken warum, er dachte an Harry.

**Christins Pov ende**

Sirius starrte zur Decke und versuchte nicht an sein Patenkind zu denken, wobei er jedoch kläglich scheiterte.

Er musste es einfach wissen: „Lebt er noch?"

„Ja, zurzeit ist er bei seinen Verwandten." Natürlich wollte Sirius noch diverse andere Fragen stellen, aber Christin hatte bereits begonnen zu erzählen was nach seinem „Dahinscheiden" passiert war.

* * *

**Unterdessen auf Irgendwo in der Nähe von Hogwards **

****

****

Aminja blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Dumbledore der alte Sturkopf hatte ihren Plan wieder einmal zunichte gemacht, na ja nicht ganz Sirius konnten sie aus seinen Fängen befreien, aber Harry.

Ihn konnten sie nicht vor seiner Manipulation schützen, ... obwohl sie es James und Lilly doch versprochen hatte. Sie mussten sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

‚Nein nicht ich muss mir was überlegen, sondern Jessika muss ihr Hirn anstrengen.', dachte Aminja. Jessys Befehle würden eindeutig sein, und wenn Dumbledore wenigstens einmal sein Finger aus Harrys Angelegenheiten lassen würde er nicht einmal den Ligusterweg verlassen müssen.

Doch wie immer wird Dumbledore den Jungen der Lebt kontrollieren müssen, dieses Mal zu seinem Leidwesen, den Aminja würde ihr Versprechen halten und Harry vor seinem Direktor schützen. Mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln...

* * *

**AN:** Ich weiß, dass das wieder ein sehr kurzes Kapitel ist. Es ist aber ein sehr wichtiges Übergangskapitel. Morgen gibt's dann, als Entschädigung auch schon Kapitel 6.

OK dafür, dass man der Geschichte weiter folgen kann ist es wichtig in den Einzelnen Kapiteln auch auf die kleinsten Details zu achten. Denn wenn man dass tut bemerkt man, dass Aminja nicht alleine agiert. Besonders verwirrend ist aber dann erst Kapitel 7. Aber er ist für die Storryline besonders wichtig und das bislang längste Kapitel.

**Danke an:**

**Minnilein**

**Kissymouse**

**backblack:** ich hab dem 3. Review schon entgegengefiebert um endlich das nächste Kapitel Hochladen zu können.


	6. 6 Tessa

**6. Tessa**

* * *

„Crucio!", seit mehr als zwei Stunden schrie Voldemort, beinahe ununterbrochen den Folterfluch und Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wann es zu Ende sein würde. Verräter würden aber sicherlich nicht mit einem schnellen „Avanda Kedavra"sterben, dafür hatte Snape dem Phönixorden zu viel verraten.

Er verlor das Bewusstsein. Als der Dunkle Lord dies bemerkte ließ er Snape zurück in seine Zelle bringen. Riedel hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, dass Snape nicht der einzige Spitzel unter seinen ach so treuen Todesessern war.

* * *

Nachdem Tessa vom Stützpunkt disapperiert war ließ sie sich von einem ihrer Hauselfen Pergament und Tinte bringen. Ihr letztes bisschen Gewissen befahl ihr Snape das Leben zu retten. Aber damit alles perfekt klappte und sie nicht aufflog brauchte Tessa die Hilfe von Dumbledor und den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens.

Sie begann zu Schreiben:

_**Snape wurde enttarnt. Sie fragen sich sicherlich woher ich diese Information habe und warum ich sie Ihnen gebe.**_

_**Ich bin genau wie Snape Todesesser und Spion. Mein letztes bisschen Gewissen zwingt mich Snape zu helfen bevor Voldemort ihn zu Tode gequält hat.**_

_**Aber damit ich nicht auffliege brauche ich die Hilfe des Phönixordens. Um meinen Plan zu erklären ist ein Brief nicht sicher genug. Meine Nichte die ich mit diesem Brief zu ihnen Schicke wird Ihnen Ort und Zeitpunkt eines Treffens nennen.**_

_**Tessa van Winsor-Holland**_

Beim Abendessen gab Tessa ihrer Nichte Kathrin die Nachricht für Dumpledore und nannte ihr die Zeit und den Ort des Treffpunktes. Kathrin sah ihre Tante mit einem beleidigten Blick an, verwandelte sich und flog durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.

* * *

Nachdem sie die ganze Nacht und beinahe den ganzen Tag geflogen war, kam sie am Morgen sehr erschöpft in Hogwarts an. Dank der Beschreibung ihrer Tante kannte sie den Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

In dem Moment, als sie den Wasserspeier erreichte, sprang dieser zur Seite. Heraus trat Professor Dumpledore. Er war sichtlich überrascht vor der Tür mit einem 16-jahigen Mädchen beinahe zusammen zu stoßen.

„Nanu, wollten Sie zu mir?", fragte Dumpledore die junge Dame. Kathrin griff in die Tasche ihrer Robe und reichte dem Professor mit den Worten: „Ich sollte Ihnen diese Nachricht von

meiner Tante überbringen."den Brief.

Albus Dumpledor betrachtete das Wachssiegel des Briefes irgendwo her kannte er es. Er wollte den Brief nicht einfach mitten im Gang öffnen und bad die junge Dame deshalb in sein Büro.

„Nehmen sie doch Platz Miss.", der Professor blickte seinen Gast fragend an, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. Kathrin registrierte den Blick sofort und entgegnete: „Winsor, Kathrin van Winsor."

Bei Dumbledore war der Groschen gefallen. Dieses Siegel hatte eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Siegel der Familie Winsor und, wenn es wirklich eine Winsor war, die diesen Brief brachte musste er verdammt wichtig sein.

Langsam öffnete er den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte musste er erst einmal schwer schlucken. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber eigentlich hätte Dumbledor es sich denken können. Severus hatte so lange nicht mehr von sich hören lassen, jedoch Albus hätte nicht gedacht, dass er enttarnt worden wäre.

**Kathrins Pov **

Während er den Brief gelesen hatte, war er immer bleicher geworden, nun wirkte er noch älter als er eigentlich war. Ich hatte jetzt wohl keine andere Wahl als ihm Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

Doch seine nächste Frage verwunderte mich sehr, dass einzige was er wissen wollte, war Wo und Wann er meine Tante treffen sollte.

**Dass**, hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet, doch ich entgegnete wahrheitsgemäß:"Heute um Mitternacht in der Großen Halle."

**Kathrins Pov ende **

Professor Dumbledore bat Kathrin anschließend mit ihm und ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu Abend zu Essen.

Als die Beiden die Große Halle betraten, galt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, der Anwesenden, der jungen Miss Winsor.

Albus bat alle Platz zu nehmen und begann danach damit die Anwesenden über den Grund von Kathrins Beisein an dieser Versammlung aufzuklären.

Als er geendet hatte mussten die Meisten Anwesenden schwer schlucken. Snape war also enttarnt worden.

Punkt Mitternacht betrat dann Tessa van Winsor-Holland die Große Halle.

Alle Anwesenden wahren sehr auf ihre Worte gespannt...

* * *

**AN: **Das ist mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Das nächst, Pläne schmieden, wird dann aber erst richtig lang. Da der Großteil davon aber lediglich auf Papier existiert könnte es noch etwas dauern.

**Danke an:**

**Minni:** Auf die Antworten wirst noch etwas warten müssen. Kapitel 7, und 8 werden vermutlich etwas mehr Verwirrung aber auch ein paar Erklärungen liefern.

**Kissymouse:** Du Arme. Ich fang erst am 15. wieder mit der Schule an. Freu dich ab Kapitel 7. Für meine Verhältnisse ist es sehr sehr lang.

**Liz Black:** Ich wird mir mühe geben längere Kapitel zu schreiben. (Siehe 7) Was meinen Schreibstil angeht sagen die meisten aus meinem Umfeld, dass ich klasse schreibe. Nur ich bin nicht so überzeugt davon. Doch jedes noch so kurze Review gibt mir mehr Selbstvertrauen.


	7. 7 Pläne schmieden

**Pläne schmieden**

**Tessas Pov**

Als ich die große Halle betrat waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet.

Offensichtlich waren alle Anwesenden sehr an mir interessiert. Also blieb mir keine andere Wahl als zu beginnen.

Bevor ich jedoch zu Sprechen begann, bemerkte ich das man mich eingekreist hatte, ohne mich umzudrehen sagte ich: „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass man mich eingekreist hat. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass ich Ihnen meinen Zauberstab aushändigen soll. Von mir aus können Sie ihn haben."

Die Anwesenden waren sichtlich schockiert über meine Offenheit.

Jedoch ein paar Wenige fingen sich sehr schnell wieder und traten auf mich zu.

Ich war von der langen Folter mit dem Crucio noch sehr geschafft und benommen, dadurch war es mir nicht Möglich in der Ferne scharf zu sehen, und so erkannte ich Moddy erst als er auf zwei Meter an mich heran getreten war.

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.

Langsam und nach Möglichkeit ohne eine hektische Bewegung, griff ich mit zitternden Fingern nach, dem in der Tasche meiner Robe befindlichen Zauberstab, und reichte ihn Moody.

Langsam begannen sich meine Nerven zu beruhigen und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Dadurch kehrte auch meine Sehkraft zurück, ich begann meine Umgebung bewusster war zu nehmen und erkannte sogar einige der Anwesenden.

Man hatte sehr wohl erkannt, dass es mir nicht gut ging, und deshalb machte auch keiner anstarten mir das Wahrheitsserum zu geben. Stattdessen reichte mir Madam Pomfree eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Mir war dieser Trank nicht fremd, genau so wenig bezweifelte ich dessen Wirkung, welche sich sofort entfaltete, nachdem ich den Trank getrunken hatte.

Meine Nerven beruhigten sich mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit. Schlagartig verschwanden auch die letzten Nachwirkungen des Folterfluches.

Daraufhin bat man mich Platz zu nehmen und reichte mir das Wahrheitsserum.

**Tessas Pov Ende**

**Dumbledores Pov**

Kurz nachdem sie die Halle betreten hatte war mir aufgefallen, dass sie offensichtlich viel durch gemacht hatte.

Aber warum?, dachte ich mir und nahm mir vor sie unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums danach zu fragen.

Ebenso verwunderte mich die Reaktion der anderen Ordensmitglieder.

Alle wirkten ehrlich besorgt um ihr Wohl.

**Dumbledores Pov Ende **

Die Erste Frage stellte Moody: „ Schickt Voldemort Sie?"

Tessas Antwort kam prompt: „Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich Snape helfen will."

Daraufhin stellte Trongs die Frage die Dumbledore so brennend interessierte:

„Warum, wurden sie so lange mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch gefoltert?"

Zuerst versuchte Tessa sich gegen den Zwang, diese Frage, zu beantworten zu wehren.

Doch alle Anwesenden wussten, dass dieser Versuch aussichtslos war. Nach ein paar Minuten antwortete sie:

„ Zum einen, weil ich Snaps Platz im engsten Kreis Voldemorts einnehmen soll, und andererseits, weil ich Snape einen Trank verabreicht habe der anstatt ihn aufzuwecken, wie Voldemort es eigentlich wollte, ihn in einen langen Schlaf geschickt hat, aus dem ihn kein Trank der Welt wecken wird."

Nachdem sie die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte begann die Wirkung des Serums nachzulassen.

**Kathrins Pov**

Nachdem meine Tante ein paar Mal tief durch geatmet hatte, wurde sie Ohnmächtig, denn die Anstrengungen der letzen paar Stunden, hatten eindeutig ihren Tribut gefordert.

Man brachte sie auf die Krankenstation der Schule, wo sie sich erst einmal eine Nacht erholen sollte.

Die Ordensmitglieder begannen angeregt zu diskutieren, ich verstand nicht wer was sagte, aber es ging eindeutig um Tessa.

**Kathrins Pov Ende**

„Was haltet ihr von ihr."

„Ich denke sie sagt die Wahrheit."

„Ich denke sie lügt."

„Ich denke sie hätte Snape keinen Trank geben sollen, wenn sie nicht weiß wie er wirkt."

Der Letzte Satz ließ Kathrin aufhorchen. Denn ihre Tante war Alchimistin und Meisterin der Zaubertränke, sie wusste sehr wohl wie ihr Trank wirken würde.

Darauf musste sie einfach etwas entgegnen:

„Damit auch Sie es wissen. Meine Tante ist Alchemistin, und Meisterin der Zaubertränke.

Sie wusste ganz genau was sie tat, denn die Tatsache das Snape schläft schützt ihn davor, von Riddle, gequält zu werden."

Alle Anwesenden blickten Kathrin erschrocken an, damit hatte nun wirklich niemand gerechnet.

„Wissen sie warum sich ihre Tante Voldemort angeschlossen hat?", wurde Kathrin von Dumbledore gefragt.

Sie entgegnete:

„Meine Tante trat mit 16 Jahren den Todesessern bei. Dies aber nur mit dem Ziel Riddle auszuspionieren."

Nach diesen Worten folge eine Unangenehme Stille.

Kurz darauf löste Albus die Versammlung auf, aber nicht ohne vorher bekannt zu geben, dass sie morgen weiter diskutieren würden.

* * *

**Kurz nach vier Uhr morgens auf der Krankenstation.**

Tessas Sinne begannen langsam wieder zu Arbeiten, von Minute zu Minute kehrte sie weiter

in die Realität zurück.

Sie hatte gelernt, sich nicht während der Aufwachphase zu bewegen und damit einem möglichen Aufpasser einen Anhaltspunkt über ihren Zustand zu geben. Dies kam daher, dass sie sehr viel Zeit unter Todesessern verbracht hatte.

Nachdem Tessa wieder einigermaßen wach war, kehrten auch ihre Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück.

Sie begann sich zu Orientieren.

Ihr außerordentlich feines Gehör und ihr kleines aber kaum zu täuschendes Näschen teilten ihr mit, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf der Krankenstation war. Ebenfalls bemerkte sie eine nicht all zu weit entfernte Person.

Die Todesesserin riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick und erkannte die Krankenschwester, die neben ihrem Bett stand und eine kleine Kristallflasche öffnete, die sie ihr wohl einflößen wollte.

Die junge Frau entschied sich sie anzusprechen, denn wenn ihr Gedächtnis ihr keinen Streich spielte, handelte es sich bei dem Trank um ein starkes Schmerzmittel auf welches sie allergisch reagierte.

„Sollte es sich bei diesem Trank um ein Schmerzmittel für mich handeln benötige ich es nicht.", sprach Tessa.

Madam Pomfree wurde zu der plötzlichen Bewegung ihrer Patientin so erschreckt, dass sie die Flachse fallen ließ.

* * *

**Etwa zur selben Zeit in einem alten Herrenhaus irgendwo in Europa.**

Christin betrat das Krankenzimmer ihres alten Schulfreundes mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ihre, für die Krankenstation zuständige Freundin, die Heilerin ist, war am verzweifeln.

Sirius, der sich eigentlich ausruhen sollte, hatte sich bei den Hauselfen ein kleines Festmahl bestellt.

Christin ging zum Bett und beschwor sich mit einem Wink ihrer Hand einen Stuhl. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung hatte sie Tatze ein Stück seines Hünchens entwendet.

Auf seinen gespielt wütenden Blick entgegnete sie mitgespielt ernster Stimme: „Allein essen macht dick und das willst du doch sicherlich nicht."

Darauf brachen Beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

* * *

**Etwa zur selben Zeit in England, um genau zu sein im Ligusterweg NR 4. **

Der junge Harry Potter lag wach in seinem Bett.

Nach Monaten von Albtraum geplagten Nächten brauchte der Junge der Lebt nicht einmal ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Harry hatte jedoch heute keinen Albtraum, besser gesagt in den letzten Tagen hatte er bereits keine Albträume mehr gehabt.

Er lag wach und starte an die Decke. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die damaligen Ereignisse, an den damaligen Traum. Seine Erinnerungen waren zwar nur Schemenhaft vorhanden,

aber immerhin wenigstens das.

**Flashback**

...Harry träumte wie schon so oft von Sirius Sturz durch den Torbogen.

Doch anders als sonst wechselte plötzlich die ganze Zehnarie.

Harry befand sich nun in einem Schloss oder einem alten Herrenhaus, er vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür. Hinter dieser sah Harry den gleichen Bogen wie er sich im Ministerium befand, nur das der Vorhang dieses Mal weiß, anstelle von schwarz, war. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund glitt der Vorhag zur Seite und heraus stürzte Sirius.

Harry wollte zu ihm laufen, konnte sich jedoch nicht bewegen. In dem Moment, als Harry es erneut versuchen wollte, öffnete sich eine weitere Tür zum Raum mit dem Torbogen und ein etwa 16-jähriges Mädchen stürzte auf den am Boden liegenden Sirius zu und fühlte seinen Puls.

Sie blickte mit einem verwundertem Blick auf den Mann vor ihr und rief dann: „Drei Hauselfen zu mir!", mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschienen 3 in Gewänder gekleidete Hauselfen an ihrer Seite.

„Morganes, geh in den Silberpalast und hol einen Heiler her, sag ihm das Sirius Black durch den Torbogen gefallen ist, und noch am Leben ist. Der Heiler soll sich beeilen.

Deby geh auf die Krankenstation und reinige sie.

Issa nimm den Herren hier und bring ihn in das kleine Gästezimmer im Ostturm und heile seine Verletzungen so gut du kannst.

Dann hilf Deby beim sauber machen. Bringt Sirius anschließend auf die Krankenstation. Beeilt euch und geht jetzt.", sagte sie in einem besorgten Tonfall...

**Flashback Ende **

****

Das war nun alles woran der junge Potter sich beim Besten Willen erinnern konnte.

Zwar sah er noch wie die drei Elfen sich beeilten ihren aufgetragenen Arbeiten nach zu kommen, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl in dieser Nacht noch mehr gesehen zu haben.

Jedoch außer einem Bildausschnitt, der zeigte wie die Elfe Sirius Verletzungen versorgte, wollte ihm einfach nichts mehr einfallen.

Aber dieser Traum hatte Hoffnungen in seinem Herzen geweckt, vielleicht war es ja gar kein Traum sondern ein Vorkommnis, welches wirklich geschehen war. Er wusste zwar, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass sein Patenonkel noch am leben war, doch im Krieg, in dem er nun leben musste, war ja bekanntlich Hoffnung das letzte was starb.

In Gedanken bei Sirius, und mit dem Wissen das vielleicht doch nicht alles verloren war, doch er es trotzdem Niemandem erzählen würde, glitt Harry James Potter langsam aber sicher ins Land der Träume.

Heute Nacht würde er wahrscheinlich von den schönen Erinnerungen in seinem Leben träumen.

Ein Schatten huschte aus dem Zimmer, nachdem Harry friedlich eingeschlafen war.

In dieser Nacht würde der Junge der lebt seinen Schatten sicherlich nicht brauchen.

* * *

**Zurück nach Hogwards**

Nach einer etwas länger andauernden Diskussion mit ihrer Patientin ließ die Krankenschwester sich dazu überreden Tessa keinen Schmerztrank mehr zu geben unter der Vorraussetzung das Tessa noch ein paar Stunden schläft, bevor sie die Krankenstation verlässt.

Nun war es ein paar Minuten vor Neun und Tessa flüchtete regelrecht aus der Krankenstation. Pomfree wollte sie zwar noch einmal abschließend untersuchen, doch die Todesesserin hatte einen unaufmerksamen Moment der Heilerin genutzt und war entkommen.

Jetzt befand sie sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors um diesem ihren Plan zu erläutern.

Langsam aber sicher wurde ihr unwohl. Voldemort hatte sie in den letzten paar stunden nicht zu sich gerufen. Normalerweise konnte sie dem Stützpunkt unentschuldigt nicht länger als ein paar Stunden fern bleiben ohne gesucht oder gerufen zu werden.

Doch Heute war es anders, Tessa konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

Sie würde unbedingt mit Kathrin sprechen müssen und fragen, ob sie dem Dunklen Lord irgendetwas mitgeteilt hatte und wenn ja was, damit sie im Fall der Fälle nicht beide etwas völlig gegenteiliges aussagen würden.

Kurz vor dem Wasserspeier traf sie auf McGonagall. „Welch überraschend positiver Zufall, dass ich sie hier treffe. Ich möchte zu Professor Dumbledore und vergaß Madam Pomfree vor meiner Flucht aus der Krakenstation nach dem Passwort zu fragen."; sprach Tessa die Transfigurationsprofenssorin an.

Diese entgegnete höfflich, sie müsste ebenfalls zum Direktor und würde sie deshalb begleiten.

Im Büro angekommen fanden sie den Direktor in einem Buch versunken vor.

Immer wieder musste er gewisse Dinge in einem anderen sehr alt aussehenden Buch nachschlagen.

Als Tessa näher heran trat, erkannte sie, dass der Direktor in ein Buch der Alchimisten versunken war.

Offensichtlich hatte er große Probleme beim lesen des Buches, da er die Runen in denen es geschrieben war nur stockend und nach nachschlagen lesen konnte.

„Soll ich es Ihnen vorlesen?", bemerkte sie.

Diese eigentlich harmlose Frage brachte ihr verwunderte Blicke der beiden Professoren ein, so beeilte sie sich schnell zu erklären:

„Ich beherrsche diese Sprache bzw. Schrift."

Dumbledore reichte ihr sichtlich erstaunt das Buch und sie überflog die ersten paar Zeilen.

Einerseits um über das Thema bescheid zu wissen, andererseits musste sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder etwas auf Vordermann bringen.

Laut und deutlich begann sie zu lesen:

**Power of Blood:**

_Der Zaubertrank Power of Blood ist einer der mächtigsten Heiltränke die existieren. _

_Dieser spezielle Trank wurde ca.999 A.D. von Salazar Slytherin entwickelt. _

_Er zählt zu den so genannten Alchimistischen Tränken._

_Diese Tränke können nur von Alchimisten gebraut werden. Eine weitere Besonderheit des Power of Blood Trankes ist seine Rezeptur, zum größten Teil besteht er nämlich aus diversen Blutsorten. _

_Daher auch der Name welcher übersetzt, Macht bzw. Stärke des Blutes bedeutet. _

_Er heilt nicht nur Äußerliche-, Inner-Verletzungen, Gifte und Bisse von magischen Wesen, sondern auch Seelische Verletzungen z.B. Gedächtnisverlust usw. Diese Seelischen Verletzungen können auch nach mehreren Jahren noch behandelt werden z.B.: Opfer des Cruciatus Fluches die ihren Versand verlorne haben werden mehrere Tage mit diesem Trank behandelt und beginnen sich langsam Bruchteil für Bruchteil an ihr Lehen zu erinnern. Ein anderes Beispiel ist auch der Kuss des Dementors. Betroffene Personen erhalten den Power of Blood Trank über mehrere Wochen hinweg, langsam aber sicher kehrt ihre Seele zurück. Dies ist durch die Alchimistische Behandlung des Trankes möglich. _

_Die Rezeptur befindet sich auf den Folgenden Seiten._

__

Als Tessa mit ihrem Vortrag geendet hatte blickte sie auf.

Sie konnte auf den Gesichtern der Beiden erkennen, dass diese geschockt einerseits, da sie problemlos eine Jahrtausende alte Sprache bzw. Schrift lesen konnte, andererseits über den Inhalt des Textes, offensichtlich kannten sie Personen die zur Genesung den Trank brauchten.

In ihren Gesichtern konnte Tessa die Trauer über die Tatsache das nut Alchimisten im Stande wahren den Trank zu brauen sehen, und sie wollte ihnen helfen.

„ Wer?"

Tessas Stimme klang ruhig, doch innerlich wahr sie aufgeregt, denn sie hatte einen Verdacht um wen es sich handeln könnte.

Es bereitete ihr viel mühe Dumbledore nicht hier und jetzt alles über den Schwarzen und den Drachen Orden zu erzählen. Doch sie wusste, dass der Hogwartsdirektor gerne manipulierte und so musste sie einfach schweigen.

Dumbledores Antwort bestätigte ihren Verdacht. „ Frank und Alice Longbottom, doch wie sie sagten, nur Alchimisten sind im Stande diesen Trank zu brauen."

Tessa hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Mit den Worten:„Geben sie mir fünf Minuten und ich besorge ihren einen Alchimisten.", war sie in einer tiefen Trance versunken.

* * *

Tessa erschien in einem majestätischen Garten und blickte sich um.

Sie wusste, dass sie nun fünf Stunden Zeit hatte Jessica oder Aminja zu überzeugen, Nevills Eltern zu helfen. Doch erst einmal musste sie warten, aber sie war sich sicher, dass die zwei Damen ihren Ruf gehört hatten.

Die Minuten vergingen und Tessa erschien es, als sei eine Ewigkeit, seit ihrer Ankunft, vergangen. In Wirklichkeit waren es keine zehn Minuten.

Plötzlich erschienen an Tessas Seite eine Sechzehnjährige und eine Frau deren Alter man nicht erkennen konnte. Die Todesesserin berichtete den Beiden von den Ereignissen.

Nach langem hin und her hatte Jessica zugestimmt Tessa zu helfen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Neville Longbottom sie um Hilfe bittet.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit in Hogwards, waren zwar nur fünf Minuten vergangen, doch die beiden Professoren waren um Tessa besorgt.

Selbst die hinzu gezogene Madame Pomfree, konnte sich den Zustand der Todesesserin nicht erklären.

Plötzlich schlug Tessa ihre Augen auf und Blickte in erschrockene Gesichter.

**Dumbledores Pov. **

Ein oder zwei Mal hatte ich schon ähnliches gesehen.

James oder Sirius.

Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, aber was bedeutet es?

Irgendeine Form von Magie, soviel ist sicher. Stablose-, Geistigemagie, Flüche oder Ritualmagie ich werde es schon noch herausfinden. Mächtig, schwarz oder weiß.

Viele Fragen, aber die junge Dame hier wird mir keine Antworten geben.

Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig.

**Dumbledores Pov. Ende**

****

* * *

****

****

**Unterdessen auf van Dragon Castle**

Jessica van Dragon arbeitete wieder in ihrem Labor.

Die schwarze Lady hatte ihr mal wieder eine der schwierigsten Aufgaben erteilt. „Bilde den jungen Harry Potter aus, ohne dass Dumbledore etwas bemerkt.", hatte sie gesagt.

Eine fast unmögliche Aufgabe, bei der Bewachung, die der Alte betreibt. Jessy hatte aber eingewilligt da sie Herausforderungen liebt.

Zurzeit war sie mit einem Ritual beschäftigt, welches Harry es möglich machen würde, von Dumbledore unbemerkt, den Ligusterweg zu verlassen. Das weitaus Schwierigere würde sein mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten.

Außerdem wartete sie auf eine Nachricht von Neville Longbottom, er würde sie fragen, soviel war sicher. Aber nicht sobald, denn Dumbledore war wie immer ein Kontrollfreak. Sie müsste ihm wahrscheinlich selber eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Als der Trank, welchen sie für das Ritual brauchen würde schwach vor sich hin köchelte, nahm sie ein Blatt Papier und eine Füllfeder.

Auch wenn es komisch für eine Reinblütige Hexe wie sie war, schätzte sie die Muggeltechnick doch sehr. Nachdem sie ein Paar Augenblicke nachgedacht hatte begann sie zu schreiben:

_**Neville**,_

_du kennst mich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass Dumbledore etwas weiß, dass deinen Eltern helfen könnte. _

_Nur die Tatsache, dass er der Überbringerin der Information nicht vertraut, hält ihn davon ab dich über diese Möglichkeit zu unterrichten. Frag ihn danach und sag ihm auch, dass du diesen Brief von mir erhalten hast. _

_Wenn er dir, trotzdem nichts sagen will, schreib mir einen Brief. _

_Da ich vermute, dass er nachdem er von meinem Brief weiß, die Eulen von dir und zu dir überwachen wird, tipp den Brief einfach mit deinem Zauberstab an und denk, dass er mich finden soll, und er wird es auch tun. _

_Keine Angst vor dem Ministerium, dass ist keine Zauberstabmagie, welche dir verboten ist. Wenn du Fragen zu meiner Person hast, kannst du mir ebenfalls schreiben. _

_Ach ja, nur du und deine Gran können diesen Brief lesen._

_**Jessika** („**Jessy**")_

__

__

* * *

__

__

**Unterdessen im Todesesser Hauptquartier**

Snape kam langsam wieder zur Besinnung.

Eine kurze Handschriftliche Notiz in seiner Robentasche teilte ihm mit, dass er einen Trank eingeflösst bekam, der alle Wachen und den dunklen Lord selbst glauben lassen würde, dass er noch schliefe, die perfekte Möglichkeit sich von Folter und Schmerz zu erholen.

Zudem bemerkte er, dass sich irgendwer um seine schlimmeren Verletzungen gekümmert hatte.

Doch wer, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Die Schrift war eindeutig Tessas doch Snape wusste, dass Heilzauber definitiv nicht ihre Stärke waren, wer hatte aber dann seine Wunden versorgt?

Langsam, immer noch von der tagelangen Foltertortour geschwächt, stand Severus auf und ging in seiner Zelle auf und ab.

Dabei bemerkte er einen kleinen unscheinbaren Korb unter der Pritsche auf der er geschlafen hatte. Vorsichtig zog er ihn hervor und nahm die darüber gebreitete Decke hinunter. In dem Korb befanden sich mehrere Flaschen Wasser, belegte Brote und ein beachtliches Sortiment an Heil-, und Aufbautränken.

* * *

**In Hogwards **

Dumbledore hatte Recht behalten, Tessa hatte sich vehement geweigert ihm ihren Zustand von vorhin zu erklären.

Nach und nach, hatte er versucht mit Gewalt an die betreffende Information zu gelangen.

Doch nach mehreren Stunden hatte er aufgegeben.

Gemeinsam wahren die Drei in die Große Halle gegangen, um zu Mittag zu Essen. Nach dem Essen, trafen auch die Ordensmitglieder ein, um sich den Plan der Todesesserin anzuhören.

Als alle anwesend waren erörterte Tessa ihren Plan.

Kurz nach vier Uhr Abends hatte Tessa endlich alle von ihrem Plan überzeugt.

Selbst Moody, welcher abschließend sagte:

„Also kurz gesagt: Snape hat einen Trank intus, welcher alle glauben lässt, er würde schlafen. Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass Jemand, den wir nicht namentlich kennen dürfen, seine Verletzungen versorgt und ihm etwas zu Essen bringt. Ihr Plan ist eigentlich nur, dass Sie Snape durch den Trank getarnt aus dem Schloss schleusen, wir sorgen derweil für ein Ablenkungsmanöver und ein zweites Team schafft Snape dann in Sicherheit.

Danach haut auch Team eins ab, und Sie laufen zum Lord und dem Sie berichten, das Snape weg sei."

Als Tessa genau dies bestätigte, flatterte eine Eule auf Dumbledore zu.

Sie war von Neville...

* * *

**AN:** Also es tut mir leid, dass ihr auf dieses Kapitel so lange habt warten müssen. Aber meine Beta war sehr beschäftigt und für mich hat am 15 die Schule wieder angefangen. Deshalb werdet ihr euch in Zukunft an lange Wartezeiten gewöhnen müssen. Denn bei 9h Schule ist es nicht leicht nebenbei auch noch neue Kapitel zu schreiben.

Außerdem **so** wenig Review regen nicht gerade zum schnelleren weiter schreiben an.

OK jetzt zu den sehr mager ausgefallenen Review:

**Danke an**:

**Celine**

**Liz Black**: Eigentlich war mir das mit den Namen klar, aber wenn ich da etwas vertauscht habe musst du entschuldigen. Denn das Kapitel habe ich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht schreiben müssen, weil ich offiziell Computer verbot hatte. Des Weiteren war meine Beta auf Urlaub.


	8. 8 Jessica

**8.Jessica**

* * *

Jessica,

Ich habe Dumbledore geschrieben. Seine Antwort war kurz und eindeutig. „Ein Trick der Todesesser." Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dem Direktor oder Ihnen glauben soll. Dumbledore kenne ich, aber nachdem was Harry mir erzählt hat, weiß ich nicht ob die Bemerkung in Ihrem ersten Brief nicht sehr genau seine Ambitionen widerspiegelt. Aber Sie sind mir unbekannt in Ihrem letzten Brief haben Sie noch nicht einmal Ihren Nachnamen erwähnt. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Ihnen trauen kann. Erzählen sie mir von sich, damit ich entscheiden kann wem ich Glauben schenke.

Nevill Longbottom

Dieser Brief, hatte Jessy während des Abendessens erreicht. Als Antwort schrieb sie:

Nevill,

lass das „Sie" stecken, ich bin genau so alt wie du. Was deine Fragen angeht, werde ich dir gerne weiter helfen, doch mein Nachnahme wird zurzeit, mit einem Fidelius Zauber geschützt. Die Gefahr, dass dieser Brief Voldemort unter die Finger kommt ist zwar sehr gering doch ein gesundes Maß an Vorsicht ist sehr gesund, und überlebensnotwendig. Abgesehen davon, erzähle ich dir gerne von mir. Ich bin wie schon gesagt, genau so alt wie du und somit 15 bzw. bald 16 Jahre alt. Ich bin definitiv keine Todesesserin, sondern meine verstorbene Mutter war eine gute Freundin deiner Mama. Die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens beherrsche ich perfekt. Ich kann dir nicht beweisen, dass ich auf der Seite des Lichts stehe. Aber mir ist bekannt, dass du in Kontakt mit Remus Lupin stehst, er wird dir mehr über mich erzählen. Des Weiteren würde mich ein Besuch von dir und deiner Gran sehr gefallen.

Jessy („Silver")

Nachdem Jessika den Brief zu Nevill geschickt hatte, verließ sie ihr Anwesen um Jemandem einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

Im Ligusterweg:

Sabrinas Pov:

Ich notierte in meinem Tagebuch:

…Heute war es mal wieder meine Aufgabe auf Harry und dessen Träume aufzupassen. Mir viel es nicht schwer seine Träume zu blockieren, wie immer, doch ich wäre so oft bereits erwischt worden. Erst heute, musste ich mich in einen Busch stürzen um Tonks zu entwischen, und noch etwas macht mir zu schaffen. Während ich hier sitze und schreibe bemerke ich eine Magische Blockade auf Harrys Geist, ich kann die Magiesignatur nicht genau zuordnen doch sie ist der von Dumbledore sehr ähnlich. Ich mache mir Sorgen und stelle mir die Frag: "In wie weit kontrollier er den Jungen?"…

Meine Gedanken kommen langsam vom eigentlichen Ziel ab. Aber ich muss mich wieder auf Harry konzentrieren, gestern Nacht reichte es einmal seine Träume zu manipulieren, doch heute war es einfach schrecklich, ca. alle halben Stunden musste ich einen Albtraum blockieren, heute Nacht würde ich keinen Schlaf finden.

Sabrinas Pov Ende

Sabrinas Gedankengänge werden von einem leichten Windstoß unterbrochen. Als sie aufblickt sah sie direkt in rubinrote Augen, die einen schwarzen Schimmer besaßen…

* * *

Wieder auf van Dragon Castel

Jessica wollte sich gerade schlafen legen, als sich einen Brief von Nevill erhielt. Auf dem Blatt, stand nur ein einziger Satz:

Wie kommen wir zu dir?

Neville

Die junge Dame beschloss erst am nächsten Morgen zu antworten, da es ja immerhin schon weit nach 1 Uhr morgens war.

Als Jessica am Nächsten Morgen von einem Kübel eiskaltem Wasser geweckt wurde, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass er bereits kurz nach 11 Uhr war. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit definitiv zu wenig geschlafen. Da sie jedoch ein absoluter Morgenmuffel war bereute der Übeltäter, der so freundlich war sie zu wecken, es sehr schnell. Nach einem gegrillten Vampir, der bestimmt in nächster Zeit keinen Wassereimer in die Hand nahm, einer warmen Dusche und einer Tasse schwarzem Kaffee schrieb sie Neville, die von ihm so sehr entgegen gefieberte Antwort.

* * *

Irgendwo in London

Mitten in der Nacht hatten wir unsere Entscheidung getroffen, mit der Nachricht wollten wir jedoch nicht mehr warten. Ich hoffte nur, sie nicht geweckt zu haben. Nun sitzen wir, ich und meine Gran, am Tisch und essen zu Mittag. Keiner von uns hatte heute geschlafen. Ich machte mir Sorgen sie verärgert zu haben, dass sie nicht mehr schrieb. Auf einmal sah ich eine Flamme mitten über dem Tisch aufflammen. Ein kleiner Brief viel her raus.

Hey Neville!

Ich hole euch ab. Seht bitte zu, dass ihr bis um 16.30 Uhr alles beisammen habt, was ihr mitnehmen wollt.

Silver

* * *

Auf Holland Mannor

„Halle Kathrin! Kann es sein, dass du zu Riedle etwas gesagt hast, normalerweise lässt er mich nie so lange meine Ruhe?", Fragte Tessa, als sie gegen Mittag die Küche betrat. Heimlich hatte sie sich aus Hogwards geschlichen. Dumbledore hatte mehrere male versucht ihr Veretaserum zu verabreichen. Somit stand für sie fest, dass er sie niemals freiwillig gehen lassen würde. Nur ein paar Min. hatte er sie in seinem Büro alleine gelassen.

Und dann war sie weg gewesen.

Kathrin sah von ihren Schulaufsätzen, die die Lehrer am Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres erwarten würden, auf und lächelte ihre Tante an. Sie entgegnete: „Ich habe ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in welchem ich ihm mitgeteilt hebe, dass du beim Brauen eines hoch tödlichen Giftest nicht gestört werden darfst. Gleichzeitig habe ich bei Jessy selbiges Gift und das dazugehörige Gegengift bestellt."

„ Wie soll ich aber dann, an Snape rankommen?", rief Tessa du sah ihre Nichte entgeistet an.

„Du, gar nicht, ich gehe zu Snape. Zu den Wachen sage ich, ich müsste für dich Zutaten aus deinem Labor holen welches sich ja bekanntlich weise direkt neben Snaps Zelle ist."

* * *

Auf van Dragon Castle

Jessica trat aus dem Gästezimmer im dritten Stock.

Sie hatte in den letzten paar Stunden zwei Gästezimmer für Neville und seine Gran hergerichtet. Ein kurzer blick auf die Standuhr am ende des Ganges sagte ihr, dass es 15.30 Uhr war.

Sie beschloss in der restlichen Zeit noch schnell Kathrin die Tränke zu bringen. Vielleicht fällt ja auch ein Stück Kuchen und eine Tasse Kaffee für mich ab., dachte Jessy und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

* * *

Holland Mannor

Kathrins Pov:

Eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen waren doch etwas Gutes.

Na ja, wenn es für mich währe.

Manchmal verfluche ich das Seherblut in meiner Familie schon sehr, aber manchmal war es recht praktisch, denn Jessica liebte ein gutes Stück Kuchen mit einer Tasse schwarzem Kaffee. Silver saß gleich neben mir und verschlang die letzten Überbleibsel ihres Kuchens in Windeseile wir hatten uns Festgequatscht und nun hatten sie es ziemlich eilig. Bereits vor ca. 5 min. hatte sie bei Neville sein wollen.

Nachdem Jessica zur Tür heraus und sich ca. 100 m vom Haus entfernt, und somit den Apparationsschutz verlassen hatte, verschwand sie mit einem kaum hörbaren „Plop".

Ich jedoch hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich hatte mein Gespräch mit Snape zwar bis jetzt herausgezögert, doch nun musste es schon langsam sein.

Langsam verließ ich meinen Platz an der Eingangstür und ging in mein Zimmer von wo ich mir meinen schwarzen Umhang holte. Nur eine einzige, am Verschluss eingearbeitete Flamme unterschied meinen Umhang von dem eines Todesessers. Auch meine Waldgrüne Robe würde im Riedlehaus ein auffälliger Farbtupfer sein.

Denn die Diener des Dunklen Lords trugen meist schwarz.

Kathrins Pov Ende.

Nachdem Kathy noch einen Schluck Whisky getrunken hatte, verließ sie den Schutzkreis und apparierte in das Hauptquartier der Todesesser.

Direkt nach ihrem auftauchen bemerkte sie, dass die ansonsten immer so präsente dunkle Energie von Voldemort nicht da war, dass hieß Riedle war nicht anwesend. Ihrem Vorhaben kam das sicherlich nur zu gute.

Nach einem prüfenden Griff in Ihren Umhang, wo sich eigentlich ihr Zauberstab befinden sollte stellte sie fest, dass sie selbigen in ihrer Nervosität vergessen hatte. Jedoch nach hause zurück apparieren konnte sie nicht. Riedle würde es bemerken und anfangen Fragen zu stellen.

Ihr war zwar nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken in der Höhle des Löwen keinen Zauberstab zu tragen, aber Kathy wäre nicht Kathy, wenn sie nicht auch ohne auskommen würde. Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt und flatterte in Richtung Eingang.

Die Wachen am Selbigen standen wie immer zusammen und tranken Feuerwhisky. Unbemerkt was sie bis in die Kerker vorgedrungen. Nachdem sie die Letzten Wachen vor den Zellen passiert hatte, und aus deren Sichtbereit verschwunden war, verwandelte sie sich zurück. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch durch die Labyrinthartigen Kerker erreicht sie Snapes Zelle, bzw. sie stand hinter einer Biegung wenige Meter entfernt, Tatsache war, dass die Wache vor Snapes Zelle bei ihrem letzten Besuch noch nicht da gewesen war.

Zum Glück hatte sie ihn früher gesehen als er sie. Kathrin schätzte ihre Chancen ab. Am erfolgreichsten währe sicherlich ein einfacher Stupor Zauber, doch den würde er bemerken. So entschied sie sich für einen Lautlosen und vor allem unsichtbaren Schlafzauber.

Gesagt getan, Tianer wie Kathrin gerade eben herausgefunden hatte schlief tief und fest. Kathy machte sie nun am Schloss zu schaffen, eine Sache von Sekunden. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür sie wusste zwar, dass er nicht mehr am schlafen war, und konnte ihn deshalb auch auf der Liege sitzen sehen, doch wenn er sie für eine Todesesserin halten würde, und sie angreifen würde hatte sie keine Chance gehabt.

Denn zauberstabloses Zaubern und ihre Transformation kosteten sehr viel Kraft. Entgegen ihrer Annahme, er würde sie attackieren blieb es ganz ruhig sitzen.

Tessa hatte auf ihrer Notiz wohl nicht erwähnt wer noch davon wusste, dass er wach war., dachte sie. Langsam trat sie in die Zelle und verschloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. Als sie sich an die nun verschlossene Tür lehnte, blickte er sie überrascht an (AN: Die Haft hat ihm nicht gut getan.), da sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah.

Kathrin beschloss nach ein paar Augenblicken die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ich bin die Nichte von Tessa.", sprach sie ihn an.

* * *

Auf van Dragon Castle:

Mit einer Stichflamme erschienen in der Eingangshalle drei Personen, zwei davon blickten sich verwundert um. Ein leises „Plopp" ertönte und haufenweise Kisten und Koffer standen um die drei Neuankömmlinge verteilt. Neville und seine Gran welche die zwei „Eindringlinge" wahren von der Größe der Eingangshalle überwältigt, wie groß würde dann erst das Schloss selber sein?

Jessica bracht ihre Gäste auf die Zimmer und ging dann selber anschließend in ihre eigenen Räume. Langsam aber sicher war es an der Zeit mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten.

Etwas später saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und Schrieb:

* * *

**AN:** zu meiner Verteidigung bleibt mir nur zu sagen: 1)Wenig Review 2)Ne neue Schule und sehr sehr viel Stress.

Als dann vor ein paar Tagen nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal ein Review in meinen halb verhungerten Postkasten geflattert ist hat mich einfach das Schreibfieber gepack.

**AN2: SUCHE DRINGEND BETA DAS KAPITEL IS GEBETAT, ABER AUFGRUND **

**TECHNISCHER PROBLEME FÄLLTMEINE TREUE BETAIN NÄCHSTER ZEIT AUS. **

Meine Rechtschreibung ist katastrophal.


	9. 9 AN

**AN:** Also ich möchte euch mitteilen, dass ich im laufe der nächsten Tage das 9. Kapitel mit dem Titel „Briefe für Harry" online stellen werde. Benötige aber dringend noch einen/eine Betaleser/Betaleserin.

Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht abgebrochen, auch wenn einige Zeit seit dem letzten Kapitel vergangen ist. Ich werde diese Story auf jeden Fall zu Ende schreiben, auch wenn es noch etwas dauern könnte.

**Angy**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei denjenigen bedanken die sich die Zeit genommen haben meine Arbeit zu kommentieren (positiv wie auch negativ).

Leider habe ich mich mit dieser Geschichte sprichwörtlich in eine Ecke geschrieben und komme da nicht mehr raus. Irgendwie haben die letzten Kapitel ein Eigenleben entwickelt, welches im Moment einfach nicht mehr zu meiner Storyline passt. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, die Geschichte für den Moment ruhen zu lassen.

_**Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn ihr euch meine neue Story „Vergessene Geschichte" ansehen würdet.**_


End file.
